In all monoblock faucets a top operating handle that generally is operated towards one side or the other, with regard to the symmetric axis that coincides with the one of the faucet pipe, is mounted in all faucets in order to achieve cold water or hot water positions, in such a way that the outflow in any position requires the handle to be tilted upward. In other words, when the cited handle is aligned in the same vertical plane as the faucet pipe (position in which the user tends to leave it after each use for purposes of aesthetics) that position is considered the middle one between the cold water and the hot water, in such a way that if the faucet is opened in such a position, it is obvious that cold water and hot water will be mixed (the water comes out warm) which leads to the igniting of the hot water heater and the corresponding energy output. This energy output is unnecessary in the event that the user only requires cold water.
On the other hand, in many occasions the user does not need the entire flow that the faucet provides thus, unnecessary consumption is caused.
Although there are valves or devices that can adjust the flow, it is no less certain that such means would necessarily have to be included in the faucet in the manufacturing process of the faucet; in other words, no adjustment device that can be included in faucets already manufactured or marketed is known.